


They Don't Know What We Been Through

by sinousine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Episode, Car Chase, Drinking, Fanmix, M/M, Sad Heartbroken Turmoil, Songfic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wild West AU, alternate universe: protoform bodies, drug use references, music video summaries, tropical beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: "Music video" scene cues to my fanmix of the same name. Listen to the songs, and use the cues as a guide to an imaginary music video.The title is a line from a Kanye West song called "Heartless" which appears on the fanmix.Where the lyrics don't fit exactly - in terms of gender or references to Earthling customs, imagine there's a version written specifically for Cybertronians, or consider that "emotionally true" lyrics are different from literally true lyrics.





	1. Back to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Back to Black" by Amy Winehouse

A video in black and white.

Turmoil broods in his quarters, head lowered. Cons on his flagship are shown preparing for something, sporting steely expressions.

We see Turmoil at the head of a procession inside a bleak white courtyard. Cons solemnly lower their heads to pay respect. It is obvious it is a funeral for someone.

The funeral procession is intercut with Turmoil acting out his grief: shaking his fist in anger, hiding his face in the bed in his habsuite, lying back and staring at a glowing screen. He opens a black box containing trinkets, mementos of someone who is no longer there. Inside the box is a necklace with a pyramidal crystal dangling from it. The necklace is tiny, grasped between his gigantic fingers.

We return to the funeral procession. But whom could this funeral procession be for?

We see shots from Turmoil’s memory/imagination: a mech in silhouette, walking through the fog, face obscured. Turmoil’s silhouette joins this mech in other shots. They hold each other. The smaller mech breaks from Turmoil’s embrace and runs off into the fog.

The funeral procession has reached the cemetery, a space lined with many metal slabs. There is a hole in the ground. The cons lower the coffin into the ground, with Turmoil laying a memento—the necklace—on top of it. Turmoil stands there for what seems like a long time, thinking about Deadlock.

As the Cons walk away from the grave, we can see that it reads:

“Turmoil’s Love”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sad, sad song, made even moreso by the premature death of the singer-songwriter. Turmoil assumed Deadlock died when he was banished. But he used to be so in love. The death of his love, so painful in its finality.


	2. The Mission Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Mission Begins" from the Battlestar Galactica: Blood and Chrome soundtrack.

A shipyard somewhere. A wide, open feeling. Sky is pink and orange, warm and hopeful. We see all the Cons gathered here, lined up in formation.

Turmoil locks eyes with Deadlock, who has just been assigned to him. Deadlock introduces himself, smirking a bit. Turmoil looks forward to working with him, instilling a sense of discipline into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aesthetics of Battlestar Galactica: Blood and Chrome are perfect for Cons.


	3. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jump" by Rihanna

A choreographed, coordinated modern dance scene in what appears to be a nightclub. Strobing club lights and blacklight-reactive body adornment.

Deadlock does a flirting dance with his attractive Con backup singers, circling them with bravado, pretending to “ride” them. His biolights pulse with his confidence and arousal.

Meanwhile, Turmoil makes his way to the dance floor, announcing his frustration with Deadlock, who hasn’t picked up his calls. Cons around him get out of the way very quickly.

Deadlock beckons Turmoil to have a one-on-one dance in the heart of the club. He knows that he’s irreplaceable. No one as good as Deadlock is going to come (cough) into Turmoil’s life! Nobody as smoking hot!

We see Turmoil take Deadlock in his arms…


	4. Dance Like We're Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dance Like We're Making Love" by Ciara.

The nightclub lights calm down from their previous agitated state, focusing on Turmoil and Deadlock at the center of the dance floor. In this dim light we see them dance very intimately, Turmoil lowering Deadlock nearly to the floor with one arm, lifting him, twirling him around. Jumping with the energy of an antelope.

True to the title, their dance feels very sexual, flirty. Turmoil pretends to be intimidated by a looming Deadlock. They look at each other knowingly.

The other Cons at the nightclub snap their fingers together encouragingly. They know somebody’s getting it tonight, woo!


	5. Break the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Break the Ice" by Britney Spears

Closeup of Deadlock’s mouth as he apologizes for “keeping you waiting”.

Deadlock is shown jumping from a window, and making a landing worthy of any action movie. He drives off onto a city street, fighting off hordes of enemy bots in a series of death-defying action stunts until he reaches a secret facility. He breaks in and grabs a mysterious object from cold storage. The facility explodes behind him.

He returns to Turmoil, confident in his success. 

(Turmoil is probably mad he went off without telling Turmoil and caused such a commotion, oh well.)


	6. Quitting Opium Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quitting Opium Song" by Li Xianglan/Yoshiko Yamaguchi.

Black and White, like a 1940s movie. A dreamlike scene – a soft, blurry glow on everything.

Deadlock is slumbering on a bed in the medbay. He tosses from side to side in disturbed sleep. Turmoil found him crashed after a circuit booster high and brought him here. Turmoil has been here for hours, waiting for Deadlock to awaken.

The song is playing over this silent movie scene. Turmoil holds Deadlock’s hands as he awakens, imploring him to kick the habit for good.

He's gotta do it, for the Decepticon cause! Circuit boosters are Deadlock's enemy, and they are Turmoil's enemy too.

Turmoil takes Deadlock in his arms and hushes him.

(This is a Decepticon propaganda video from an alternate reality. It demonstrates Good Morals and Harmonious Relations between commanders and their second-in-commands. Reality doesn't pan out that way however...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of this song's lyrics are: "Darling oh Darling, wake up/ Why do you keep thinking about it?/ It has drained your spirit/ Ruined you and your youth/ Your life and career have gone up in smoke/ This sacrifice is too awful/Your life's work has turned to dirt/ The price is too high/ (Even if) It is your lover/ You should also put it down/ Not to mention it's your enemy/ It's also my enemy/Darling, oh darling/ Why are you still thinking about it?/ If you really love me/ You'd listen to me/ From now on, (please) don't think about it..."
> 
> Translation credit Tantyhayoo on Youtube.


	7. Weeping Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Weeping Sand" by Tracy Huang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics and translation can be found [here](http://www.chinesetolearn.com/%E5%93%AD%E6%B2%99-ku1-sha1-weeping-sand-%E9%BB%84%E8%8E%BA%E8%8E%BA-tracy-huang-huang2-ying1-ying1/).

_"Sand brought by the wind, drops in the eyes of misery_  
_Anyone could tell that I am waiting for you"_

A sandy beach somewhere. We are watching footage that looks like it came out of an old VHS – the audio and video distorted.

Turmoil is waiting on the beach. A breeze is blowing, creating waves in the water. Some Cons are flying kites in the wind.

Deadlock approaches, kicking up sand in Turmoil’s face as he brakes.

We see them embracing on the beach, Turmoil lifting Deadlock in his arms.

Laughing as they splash water on each other or when one of them is caught off-guard by a strong wave. Deadlock draws pictures in the sand, which are soon washed away. The two of them pile rocks on top of each other to form a fortress. We see their names written on the sand, joined by a <o> representing a spark.

No matter how idyllic and happy the scene, Deadlock is restless, unable to remain in one place for long. He suddenly drives off into the distance, leaving Turmoil behind.

Turmoil patiently waits for Deadlock to return. He thinks tenderly of Deadlock and the times they had together, holding a round rock between his fingers.

Deadlock does not return. Days pass, and Turmoil returns every day to see if he is there. Turmoil takes a seat on the sand, watching the wind shift the sand dunes.

We zoom out on Turmoil, his figure seeming very small against the vastness of the sea. Someday, Deadlock will return….won’t he?


	8. Kiss it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss it Better" by Rihanna.

Deadlock in a dark, featureless room. He writhes on the floor, lying down with his legs raised. A sheer fabric blowing in the wind, sensually draped around him, falling around his face.

Sitting with one leg splayed forward, clutching his shoulders. The light shifts around his face. He seems lost in thought, hurting. He regards someone coldly.

Deadlock with his back turned to the viewer, the fabric trailing behind him.

Memories of Deadlock fighting with Turmoil, objects being thrown on the ground. Deadlock throws the crystal necklace against the wall.

“Making love” – Deadlock with his legs around Turmoil’s waist, clawing Turmoil’s sides.

Deadlock on top of Turmoil, riding him, wild in movement.

Energy surging in a cable between them.

A black screen with the words “WHAT ARE YOU WILLING TO DO?” and “TELL ME WHAT YOU’RE WILLING TO DO” between scenes.

Deadlock clutches the necklace, the collar with the pyramid crystal. He puts it around his neck.

Fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official video of the song is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49lY0HqqUVc), if it's available in your region. NSFW! But that's the feeling I'm getting at.


	9. Desperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Desperado" by Rihanna.

_"And you ain't leavin' me behind_   
_I know you won't cause we share common interests_   
_You need me, there ain't no leaving me behind"_

Intro: Turmoil returns from a meeting where his superior severely berates him – the reason, of course, is that Deadlock disobeyed him and caused heavy collateral damage during a battle.

Returning from this meeting, he meets Deadlock, leaning against a wall with arms crossed and one leg raised, acting like nothing’s wrong. He got the results, didn't he? 

The music starts, and we are treated to a montage of scenes reminiscent of a Western movie.

Turmoil and Deadlock are in a saloon, playing a dart-throwing game. WANTED posters hang on the walls. They are shown riding through the desert, going from town to town in a dystopic world. In this harsh place they defy the authorities - warlords controlling food and water - that have declared open season on them. 

They do what they must: Covering each others’ backs in a gunfight. Dodging incoming plasma projectiles from bounty hunters. Robbing corrupt warlords and supporting the local rebels, who resemble talking farm animals. Fighting atop a moving train. Rescuing caprine farmbots in distress. Shooting enemy bots as they pass through a treacherous canyon. They save each others’ hides countless times.

They never stay in one town for long. Once their business is done, or they’ve caught the attention of the authorities, it’s time to move on.

Turmoil and Deadlock are each others’ best company in this journey through the badlands, though they remain emotionally distant. All this ceaseless wandering – it’s taken a toll on the both of them. Deadlock hangs his head low for a moment outside the saloon. Before Turmoil can see him like this for too long, he stands up and rides off in the direction of the next town. Turmoil follows him, kicking up dust as they go.


	10. Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sink" by Brand New.

_"I don't want to let you go_  
But it hurts my hands to hold the rope  
I won't be such an easy mark  
You're no better then they say _"_

Turmoil and his Decepticon soldiers advance through a dark wood, lit as if seen through night-vision goggles. Through a series of still frames, we see them come closer and closer, until we see their faces in stark detail.

Not a trace of mercy can be found on these faces.

Turmoil and the soldiers advance through the darkness, sloshing through cold muddy water and uneven ground.

Their mission: find and hunt the traitor, as hunting dogs would corner a fox.

We see other soldiers in the formation, searching the dark wood, lying low with guns ready to fire. Eyes and ears searching for footprints, fuel residue, broken branches.

The song ends with Turmoil running towards the camera in slow motion, cannon raised, with furious intent in his spark.


	11. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wicked Games" by the Weeknd.

_"Oh I got my heart right here_   
_Oh I got my scars right here"_

A black and white video inside a smoky club. Strong, strong shadows on faces of everyone inside.

Turmoil is here. An exotic dancer is gyrating in front of him. The dancer has an uncanny resemblance to Deadlock, down to the shoulder pauldrons and hip guards, the adornments of a racer alt-mode.

Turmoil ‘s face is completely expressionless, as always. It’s better this way.

He is playing cards with some other Cons. Can’t give himself away this way. Can’t see if he’s hurting.

He has a glass of high grade on the table – and it’s definitely not his first – he’s come here to drink and gamble away his sorrows.

He calls the dancer forward, for a closer encounter.

They grind together, Turmoil holding the racer close to his body. We see their shadows on the wall.

He’s willing to spend all his shanix on this nightclub. He’s willing to spend all night with this dancer – even if the dancer is strictly a professional, with no feelings for Turmoil (other than pity, perhaps).

He doesn’t need Deadlock any more. It’s too much heartache.

But he’s haunted by memories of Deadlock – Deadlock grinding up against him, dancing with him. Back facing him, beckoning him forth.

At the end, Turmoil drives down an empty road, his headlights lighting a path through the fog. Under floodlights set up along the side of the road, he casts a long, solitary shadow.


	12. You Can't Have My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You Can't Have My Heart" from the Snow White and the Huntsman soundtrack.

The dark hallway of Turmoil’s flagship. Drift has returned here, to sever loose ends.

Turmoil has been bested, sparking and leaking coolant from his cut shoulder joints, unable to raise an arm to harm Drift.

He dares Drift to kill him, to prove Drift is no better than him.

Drift has no idea of the weight behind these words.

Turmoil wasted so much of his life on Deadlock. Chasing after Deadlock. Stopping him from hurting himself. Taking the fall for him when things went wrong. Carrying him out of harm’s way.

That was love, wasn’t it?

And what did he get in return?

Turmoil and Drift look at each other for a good long time, before Drift breaks the silence.

Says something heroic - he's going to save Perceptor, of course.

He turns around and runs away, leaving Turmoil behind.


	13. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heartless" by Kanye West.

_"Talking talking talking talk_   
_Baby lets just knock it off_   
_They don't know what we been through_   
_They don't know about me and you"_

We see Turmoil walking through the streets of a city through falling snow, looking lonely and very much alive after Drift blew up his ship. He walks through the snowdrifts, looking cross. Occasionally he’ll look up at an abandoned building like he knows it - like he had a bittersweet memory there.

Cut to Turmoil performing with his Con underlings.

This turns into a somewhat over-the-top, but still sad 3:31 of Turmoil expressing his frustration with Deadlock and his so-called new friends among the Autobots. He knows Deadlock will talk of him as a villain who did nothing but terrorize him and talk down to him. They don’t know the first thing about me! They don’t know what we been through! They might know about the amazing (consensual) sex we had, but they know nothing about all the cuddles we had together! I gave you an _engagement necklace_ for crying out loud!

Different camera angles of his face as he hand gestures the lyrics of the song. He turns to his Con backup band, going my god, how could Deadlock be so heartless and cold. And his buddies go, I know, that Deadlock was a scoundrel, you deserved so much better. But it doesn’t _really_ make him feel better, y’know?

Turmoil kicks a piece of debris around. All by his lonesome, Turmoil walks into the snow until the entire screen is white.


	14. Fire Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fire Bomb" by Rihanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate universe: Cybertronians are human-sized robots with soft “protoform” bodies.

A clear blue sky over a parched black road. An abandoned city – a canyon made of welded metal sheets.  
A futuristic white racecar is driving around a sharp curve. An entourage led by a black armored truck with blue decals is driving after it.

Drift, the driver of the racecar, looks in his rear view nervously.  
The chassis of the car is riddled with char marks, and it’s leaking fuel. His jacket is stained with blood where a bullet grazed his shoulder.  
He’s been running from Turmoil for hours.

Turmoil, driving the black truck, chases him down the road with look of intent behind his visor. He is dressed head to toe in a black armor suit.

(Cut to: Drift standing on a salt flat against a sunset sky with red clouds. He pantomimes the song, waving a red flag in the wind.)

Drift keeps his hand on the steering wheel, knowing he won’t last long like this.  
Drift loses his lead trying to swerve out of the way of a sign falling from a building overhead, and Turmoil’s entourage of armored cars begins to ram the side of his car, while the passengers aim energy rifles at him.

(Between scenes in this car chase, we see Drift on the salt flat as his expressions change from fear to anger to sorrow to triumph with the lyrics of the song.)

He makes eye contact with Turmoil, who has switched places with the Con in his passenger seat to chase after Drift. With his own rifle, Drift shoots the Con drivers out of his window, causing them to crash and for him to get away.

Drift slams down on the gas pedal, accelerating past them onto a bridge over a cliff.  
His life flashes before his eyes as he remotely detonates a pile of bombs that he had previously set under the bridge.He remembers how he and Turmoil were once lovers, fighting on the same side.

The explosion is shown in slow-motion: Turmoil’s car windows breaking, his car tossed into the air, set ablaze, crashing hundreds of feet below.

Cut to Drift in an open area, emerging from his car, dirt and ashes on his face and clothes. He stumbles out the front door. Triumphantly, Drift walks forth, leaving the burning wreck of his relationship behind him.

(A final scene of Drift on the salt flat, looking up at the evening sky.)

_"I just wanna set you on fire_   
_So I won't have to burn alone_   
_Then you'll know where I'm coming from_   
_Fire bomb"_


	15. Beyond the Reef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beyond the Reef" as sung by Yoshiko Yamaguchi.

_"Someday I know_  
_He'll come back again to me_  
_'Til then my heart will be_  
_Beyond the reef"_

A fantasy: Drift is on a white sand beach on a tropical island. The sun is rising on the horizon. The water is peaceful inside the island lagoon, but beyond the reef is a turbulent open sea. A wind is blowing through the palm leaves, causing them to whisper gently. He starts reminiscing, walking along the beach.

Drift looks out to sea. He holds a basket of flowers, scatters them on the wind. He hugs himself. Drift is pining away for a lost lover, gone away at war. The edge of the reef represents the unknown, the place where he has gone. A place beyond reach, in the direction of the setting sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the fanmix.  
> Let me know if you have any questions.


End file.
